


A Moment Alone

by Valainistima



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Youngjae get to spend sometime together for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

It’s Monday. Jackson groaned as he sat up in his bedroll to find that it was already ten in the morning. When did that happen? He normally got up by nine, the latest. ‘It must be the marking of a lazy day,’ he concluded, looking around the room blearily. Mark was gone, which made the bedroom he and Jackson shared feel empty. Getting up off his bedroll, Jackson dusted off his pants as he left the bedroom.

There wasn’t much to be done today since no one had any schedules and no one was around to start nagging at Jackson for waking up at ten in the morning. Jaebum and Jinyoung had gone off on one of their “twenty four hour” dates and the manager was with his family for the small break they had. Mark was hanging out with some friends so the small apartment felt infinitely larger and lonely without the company. Jackson was grateful for the peace but the quietness of the house didn’t suit him.

Walking into the kitchen to find out just what he was going to eat, Jackson noticed a clocked figure hovering by the stove. He stepped back, reaching by the laundry rack beside the kitchen door for a metal bat. No one else should be home since the youngest three had school and this person covered in what looks like a black robe was certainly not welcome.

Taking a defensive stance, Jackson grabbed the metal bat and was poised to swing when he commanded with a booming voice, “Turn around and drop what you’re holding before I whack your head off.”

The figure jumped, dropping a spatula and turning around, completely frightened. The robe, which Jackson could now see was just a blanket, fell to the ground to reveal a pale and scared Youngjae, who now looked to his hyung with frightened eyes. It was only when the two of them registered the others presence properly that the tension lightened.

“Hyung, why’d you scare me like that, it wasn’t funny!” Youngjae cried weakly. His voice was scratchy and his hands trembled a bit when he brushed back his hair from his face, which was far too pale for Jackson’s liking.

“Are you sick or something? Is that why you’re not at school?” Jackson asked, the bat now being returned to its proper place. The elder man walked up to Youngjae, putting a hand to his forehead. “Jesus Christ, Youngjae why are you even standing? You’re practically scalding, go lay on the couch or something I’ll make you soup, ok?”

Sighing heavily, Youngjae shook his head. “No, no don’t bother. I can do it myself, you don’t need to treat me like a kid.”

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What are you talking about?” he asked. “You’re sick and I’m taking care of you, how am I treating you like a kid?”

Growing irritated, Youngjae spoke in a controlled but obviously angry tone, as if he was trying to keep himself from snapping back. “It’s just that. You don’t have to always take care of me. I know I’m younger than you by a few years but that doesn’t mean I want you to treat me like a dongsaeng that you have to walk behind all the time. I’m not your job, so just stop it, alright?”

Dumbfounded by Youngjae’s confession, Jackson spoke tentatively, “I’m not following you Youngjae. Where’s all of this coming from?”

“Everything!” Youngjae let himself lose his control. “It’s coming from everything, you don’t let me fight my own battles, you always try to do everything for me, and you always, always try and take control of a situation. You don’t even let me help pay for things. I don’t know if you don’t respect me or my abilities, but it makes me feel like you think I can’t do anything without you. I’m not your child, I’m your boyfriend and-” Youngjae cut himself off and shook his head. “Just forget it, forget I said anything Jackson.” With that he pushed past his boyfriend and started to make his way for the kitchen door.

Just before he could leave his reach, Jackson grabbed the younger by his wrist. Tugging Youngjae hard enough to make him collide hard into Jackson’s chest, Jackson brought his hands around the other boy and held his back close to the older man’s chest. Youngjae felt the hot breath on his neck when Jackson spoke, “What the hell is wrong with you? After knowing each other all this time; after being together, you really think I don’t see you as more than a dongsaeng? As a child?”

Holding him tighter with strong arms, Jackson continued in a hushed, angry breath. “I don’t think of you as an obligation at all, Youngjae. I do all those things because I want to not because I feel like I have to. I like doing things for you as your boyfriend, not your hyung. I know I get excessive with some things, but don’t think I don’t respect you.” Jackson loosened his grip, now hugging Youngjae just tight enough that he was still pressed against his chest, but loose enough that Youngjae could escape his hold. Tilting his head down so that it was resting against Youngjae’s shoulder, Jackson spoke now in a softer voice, “Please tell me when I’m upsetting you. I’ll stop I promise, just don’t be mad anymore.”

Youngjae wanted to say something. Anything. But he was in a meaningless plethora of thought, which rendered him speechless. He wasn’t done venting and being upset, he wanted to go to his room and kick something over before he made up with Jackson, as selfish as it may seem. But his boyfriend’s sincerity made him feel guilty. He didn’t like to admit it, but Youngjae didn’t handle his feelings well. In this instance, he didn’t know that if he had just talked about things earlier, then he wouldn’t have felt so angry before. He didn’t know that his outburst would affect the other the way it did and it made him feel all the more childish. It made him feel all the more selfish.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have blown up on you…"Youngjae mumbled out. "Its just been frustrating me.”

“I know it has baby, it’s ok.” Gently pressing his lips to the youngers neck, Jackson slowly swayed side to side bringing Youngjae with him. “You know I love you right?”

Humming softly, Youngjae placed his hands on top of the larger ones around him, feeling immediately pacified. “Yeah, I know. I love you too, Jackson.”

Bringing a hand up to turn Youngjae’s head toward him, Jackson kissed the younger boy. It lasted a few seconds before Jackson pulled back, squeezing Youngjae lightly. “I’m glad we got that out of the way, but you’re actually really hot. I’m surprised you even have the strength to yell like you did.”

“I could be crippled but I’ll always have to strength to call out your bullshit, Jackson.” Youngjae replied. He sighed, leaning back heavily against, Jackson. “My head is really starting to hurt though.”

Sighing heavily, Jackson began to walk Youngjae out of the room. “Come on, let’s get you on the couch.” He was met with resistance though with Youngjae whining and pushing back. “Yah, if you don’t start moving I’ll make you move.”

Youngjae shook his head comically, laughing as he put up a struggle when Jackson tried to push forward again. It wasn’t long before Jackson was laughing too, enjoying their more intimate moment which came infrequently. “Yah, you say I treat you like a kid and you do this?” Jackson said playfully. “Fine, I can work with this.”

Youngjae snorted, “What are you gonna d-yah!” Youngjae yelled hoarsely as the older man lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Jackson, put me down, this isn’t funny!”

Jackson laughed purposefully, carrying the light boy out from the kitchen into the nearby living room. He carefully dropped Youngjae on the couch, ploping beside the younger and wrapping an arm around him with a grin.

“I’ll rip that smile off your face, you asshole.” Youngjae said, without malice as he lightly punched at Jackson’s chest.

Jackson pouted, coming closer to nuzzle his boyfriend’s cheek, “Jagiya, don’t be like that…”

Rolling his eyes, Youngjae turned and kissed Jackson, satisfying the older man. “You’re giving me a headache now, hyung.”

“Does this mean we get to sleep together on the couch?” Jackson asked, already opening his arms to welcome his younger boyfriend into an embrace. Youngjae smiled, wordlessly scooting closer to sit in Jackson’s lap and huddle into his embrace. Holding him close, Jackson laid back onto the couch until his back rested fully against the large couch with Youngjae on top of him. Youngjae shifted around until they were situated more comfortably with his face buried in Jackson’s neck and their legs intertwined, his body fully beside his boyfriend’s. He coughed weakly, still feeling a bit ill but far better than usual in Jackson’s arms.

Jackson sighed in content, bringing a hand up to card through the younger boy’s hair while his other held the smaller hand. This felt like a once in a life time chance. No one knew about them. Or at least they didn’t think so. Jackson and Youngjae put a lot of effort into hiding their relationship to the point where the most they’ve done together in a week was make out in the vocal room after practice. And as much as Jackson enjoyed pressing Youngjae against a piano, he prayed that one day they could go out on dates again. Their 100th day anniversary was coming up and it was all he wanted to do right by Youngjae and take him out. They haven’t been dating as long as Jaebum and Jinyoung, but Jackson was confident in saying he’d risk everything for Youngjae.

Youngjae was easily the most important thing in his life. Youngjae who’s smile lit up a room. Youngjae who’s laugh could cure any heartache. Youngjae who’s ears turned red every time they kissed. Youngjae who’s sweet voice made him feel like was being carried by clouds. Youngjae who’s tears he kissed away, who’s insecurities he crushed with a promise of devotion. Youngjae who is his morning and evening star. His everything. It pained him that he could only do so much for the boy he loved infinitely.

Said boy nuzzled cutely into his collar, humming softly. “Hey, hyung?”

“Yes, angel?” Jackson said in English, using the pet name that suited the younger so well.

Youngjae craned his neck upward, signaling silently for his boyfriend to meet his lips. Jackson was more than willing to comply, leaning down to catch Youngjae’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. To Jackson’s displeasure, Youngjae parted from him, leaving him wanting more as usual.

“I love you so much.” The younger said breathlessly.

“I love you too.” Jackson replied, leaning forward to claim Youngjae’s lips again. “I love you more than the world, Youngjae.” Pulling Youngjae closer, Jackson flipped him on to his back, stealing the younger’s breath with another passionate kiss. Moments passed while lips parted and tongues entered the fray. Jackson took initiative and began to nip and suck at Youngjae’s bottom lip aggressively, making the boy beneath him whimper softly.

Pulling away from the kiss only to have Jackson attack his neck, Youngjae stumbled out, “H-hyung if you keep kissing me like this you’ll get sick too.”

Sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on Youngjae’s neck, Jackson practically growled out, “As if I’d care.”

“B-but,” Youngjae started before he was cut off by his own moan as Jackson licked along his neck. Panting softly, he let the elder man continue, already knowing he could trust him not to take it too far. He brought his hands up to tread through Jackson’s silky hair, bringing him up for another kiss as he breathed out, “If that’s how you feel,” before he joined their lips once more.

It’s not like anyone would be home to stop them.


End file.
